Between The Thin Line Of Love
by FanficGirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyou talking and Kikyou realizes something


Between The Thin Line Of Love  
By Melissa  
  
  
" Inuyasha...why must it become like this? Is it fate for the both of us to be torned apart? " Kikyou whispered as her eyes pierced Inuyasha's. They were standing in front of the tree where Kikyou shot Inuyasha years ago. Inuyasha sat down and pulled out some grass. " I don't know. Its been done. We can't change that. I'm stuck to your reincarnation and you're some ghost trying to kill me. " He growled a bit and pulled some more handful of grass. It was pretty cold out and it was kind of unusual. The stars were shown clearly through the dark black sky with a tint of purplish-blue hazing around. Mists swirled around the moon and there was shadows on the ground. A wind breezed softly through the trees and there was a fluttering sound for a moment. Inuyasha stared at the moon and thoughted of something. " Kikyou.."   
" What is it Inu? " Came the reply. He turned his head at her and noticed she was sitting on the ground too. She was sitting sloppily, her bow and arrows at her side. Kikyou had a serious look on her face as she was looking at the fluttering long grass. Inuyasha smiled a crooked smile and scooted next to her. " Yes? " Came a more firmer reply from her. For a moment, Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He forgot what he was about to say. Kikyou looked him and she saw him smiling. " Um, Inu, what is it? "  
  
He looked as if he snapped when he stared at her confusingly. " I..a..um.." Kikyou lifted one eyebrow and giggled a little. " You're weird Inuyasha. I just can't figure you out. " Inuyasha grinned more widely and growled playfully. It made Kikyou giggled a little more when she abruptly said, " Stop it. Tell me what you're going to ask me. " He frowned and moved his head away from her. " Never mind. " There was a moment of silence and Kikyou was getting irritated. " Inuyasha! What is it?! You call me and say nothing and then there is silence. Its like there's this wall between you and me!! " Inuyasha looked alarm. " Hey! Its not my fault I ain't good with words! I just wanted to ask you why you wanted me to become human before! " Kikyou eyes grew wide with astonishment and softened a few seconds later. " Inu..." He looked sheepish and turned himself totally away her. He sat there, confused, looking at the little pebbles on the ground. Inuyasha started to pick at them and found it interesting. While he did this, he started to think. ' Why the hell I busted out like that for? Man, I bet she thinks I'm weird or something. ' Inuyasha turned serious. ' Its not as if I care for her. She's the dead and I'm the living. '   
  
Suddenly, he felt slender hands circling around him. Inuyasha grew tense and her Kikyou whisper, " If you're uncomfortable, you can tell me you know. " His ears were straight up and then he started to relax. " Kikyou," he said softly, ' aren't you suppose to kill me or something by now? " He felt her grip tightened a little and loosened afterwards. " Inuyasha, do you think I am just a a solid, heartless being? I am still me. " Inuyasha layed back a little. Then he said, " So you're saying that you're you but, how can that be when you have no soul? I don't know what the hell you're saying. " Kikyou put her forehead on his back. " I don't know. I just thought I knew everything about life. I guess you're really alive is when you have a soul, not an alive being without one. Maybe I don't really have a life. " She started to cry a little. ' What am I doing? I am strong, do not show weakness to your enemy. ' Kikyou thought furiously. ' But I... care for him. ' Inuyasha felt hot liquid on his back. He kinda jumped a little. Then he whispered quickly, " Eh, Kikyou, you crying? " When the question soon popped out, Kikyou moved away. She got up and picked up her bow and arrow. " I am not in this world Inu. Now I understand. Maybe I should just go somewhere and rot. " Kikyou felt her heart ripping and she roughly placed her hand there. It hurted alot knowing the fact she wasn't REALLY alive.   
  
" I'm going now. I hope you won't miss this chance with Kagome. Don't miss it. " With that, she shuffled off. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyou walking away. ' What is she talking about?! ' he thought. " Eh, yo, Kikyou! Come back here! " Kikyou just kept walking forward, weeping but not showing him. ' I'm not going to turn back, I'm not going to turn back. ' She kept saying to herself. Inuyasha got frustrated and ran towards her. He don't know what is going on in his mind but his heart ached. As Kikyou walked further, Inuyasha sped up. ' I think she's trying to die! Like that?! ' When Kikyou reached a cliff, Inuyasha jumped towards her. Just like instinct, he hugged her. It made Kikyou drop her bow and arrows and fell against him. She started to burst huge tears and Inuyasha hugged her closer.   
" What the hell are you thinking women?! Are you tring to kill yourself?! " Kikyou turned around and punched him. " I'm just wasting space! There's no reason that is logical enough for me to live. I'm just trying to kill you! Don't you understand? Let me die and I won't be in your way no more! " The tears were building up on Kikyou's face that she tried to dry them up with her long sleeve. The she whispered, " Just let me go now. " Inuyasha grabbed the end of her other sleeve. " If you're going, I'm going too. This sh*t is going on too far. " Kikyou lowered her head and chuckled a little. " Inu, you know you can't. I won't let you. This is silly. "  
  
Inuyasha gripped her sleeve a little more tighter. " Kikyou, there's no reason to die. I'll help you. We all will help you. Even Kagome. " As Kikyou looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes, she said, " Are you telling me you really care about me?   
That you are willing to risk your life for me? " Tears started to flood her eyes again. " I hope I can trust you. Again...." Inuyasha smiled and started to hold her hand. " Lets go back and tell the others. " Kikyou smiled and nodded. ' I hope I won't fail Inuyasha again...' She thought as they walked under the moon.   
  
************************  
  
Author's notes : Hehee. I don't know if I should make a second chapter to this. Or a series at all ! If you like this fic, please e-mail me at akane_tendo_44135@yahoo.com  
( Flames and comments welcomed too ) ^_~ 


End file.
